Finding 'Him'
by Tidus4
Summary: Yuna after a discovery of items goes on a quest to find 'him'. She stumbles across some other things and makes her belive in something horible has happened to 'him'. As she goes on her quest, she thinks to herself alot. Will she go and never find him? Or
1. My Idea

A/N: Sorry It's so short. I just wanted to get this idea posted to see what you thought!  
  
  
  
'Were the hell could he be?' Yuna thought to herself, as she whistled.  
  
"What are you doing?" Lulu asked as she walked over to Yuna.  
  
"I'm whistling for Tidus, he said that if I ever wanted him to come I should just whistle." Yuna said looking up at Lulu.  
  
"Ok. well dinners almost ready so, you should wash your hands." Lulu said walking away.  
  
'Tidus were are you?' She whispered as she got up.  
  
"Wakka what is this?" Lulu asked.  
  
"Rats, I caught some this morning!" Wakka said, as Lulu put down the very burnt rat.  
  
"I'm not hungry." Yuna yelled over to them, sitting back down. 'Where are you Tidus? You told me you would be here." She thought aloud. Yuna walked into the water. "Is this where he was found?" Yuna yelled to Wakka.  
  
"Yep. Then he came and play Blitzball with us!" Wakka yelled back starting to eat Lulu's share of rats, as he finished Yuna's.  
  
Yuna started to swim into the water. Then, she cut her foot on something. Yuna looked down, and gasped. She picked up the sword, and immediately recognized it. The Brotherhood. She looked around, and saw something else, something shiny and silver. She dove down into the water, and picked it up. She saw it and started to smile, it was Tidus's necklace. She dove down again, but nothing else was there. She put on the necklace and swam to shore, ecstatic of what she had found.  
  
None of these characters are mine. 


	2. Yuna's Attempt

A/N Sorry, I'm finally back from Japan. Sorry to ElfCowgirl my mom told me to pack and that we were going back home for a while.  
  
Finding Him  
  
Yuna's Attempt  
  
Yuna sat next to the fire listening to Wakka's rambling's about not playing blitzball. Lulu argued the fact that she was going to have his baby, and how Yuna had been so depressed. So she just sat there awestruck at the sword that lay in front of her. She got up and turned to the fighting couple. "Guy's I'm going for a swim." She walked out onto the peer knowing one thing. Tidus was never coming back; tears were flowing down her face. She jumped in, sinking to the floor, she felt like her lungs were going to fail her. She just laid there the blue and silver blurs were going around, she felt a tug on her arm, she tried to get away, but her strength vanished just like the world around her.  
  
She saw him, he was right there in front of her; she reached out a hand so she could just touch him one last time. But suddenly he said, "It's not your time. Don't worry, you'll survive." She shook her head, suddenly the world came back to life, she had waken up from her eternal sleep. She gasped for breath then reached a hand and punched Wakka.  
  
"Jerk! You took me away from him, again!" Silvery blue tears flooded her eye, they slipped down her face, onto the sand below.  
  
"Yuna, we did it for you. You can't die when the people of Spira need you most." Lulu said as Yuna gave her a deadly glare.  
  
"FUCK THE PEOPLE! I DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM!" She yelled this, and sat up, she then went to run out into the water, but Wakka seized her cloths and she could not get away. "LET ME GO!! I SAW HIM!" She yelled as more tears flowed down her face.  
  
Wakka picked her up in his arms, and walked back to his house, Yuna's arms flailing and hitting Wakka in the process. Yuna then gave up her stuggle, just like she had given up on Tidus. "Yuna you'll be fine no worry, Tidus will come back."  
  
~*~  
  
She just lay awake, no one was awake so she turned to the door, she took a sprint to the peer, and she knew he was there. She jumped in the water. She swam, and swam until her arms and legs failed her. "NO! He's ONLY RIGHT OVER THERE!" She yelled trying to get over, she started to float, her boots made her struggle. The water started to swallow her. She then grabbed onto the little island (a big of rock that was in the middle of the ocean.) where Tidus was suppose to be. She looked over and saw Tidus (a boat); she started yelling "TIDUS! I'M OVER HERE!" She jumped into the water and started to swim to 'Tidus' (the boat). Then, her legs could move no more, she fell down, the blue ocean swallowed her up, she then put out her hand. A hand picked her up, and she heard a voice that she knew she had heard before. She opened her eyes and saw blond hair.  
  
A/N I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Who knows when my mom will make me got to Japan for 3 months again. Sorry for spelling and grammar.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!! ( ( ^_^ 


End file.
